


Special Privileges

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: Hermione has returned to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year and lusts after one of the new professors.





	

I suppose I returned to Hogwarts for the certificate stating that I had completed seven years of magical learning. Headmistress McGonagall probably would have just given it to me if I had asked. Having seen what I’ve seen, I daresay I know more than the new professors of their subjects.

 

As it is, no one seems to think of me as their pupil. I roam the school freely and sit-in on what classes strike my fancy.

 

The only class I attend with regularity is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Yes, it is one I have been bested in; however, it is the new professor and his deep understanding of the Dark Arts that draws me – one might say hypnotically.

 

~*~

 

“This lesson will tie in nicely with Professor Slughorn’s for those of you in Ridiculously Advanced Potions this year,” Professor Malfoy said, glancing at me.

 

I remained composed and calmly told myself that it was normal for professors to look at their students. Just because someone looked at me did not give me the right to imagine them naked. A miniscule jab at the back of my neck helped me focus on the professor’s words. Ginny was well-aware that Defense Against the Dark Arts was the only class I didn’t miss. She had strong suspicions about why.

 

“Ms. Granger, might I have a word with you?”

 

A thrill shot through me and my hands went cold as I stepped away from the crowd pushing their way through the door.

 

“Yes, Professor?”

 

“You strike me as the sort interested in extra credit,” he purred in that light but gravelly voice of his.

 

I had to swallow to keep a straight face. That was the sort of sentence that could be taken completely out of context.

 

“Do you have a special project in mind?” I asked, attempting to sound dubious as was only right, our past what it was.

 

The wizard’s lips compressed and little wrinkles appeared at the corners of his eyes. “I cannot keep up with the grading.” He was pained to be asking for my help. He gestured at the door to his office and it opened to reveal a mountain of scrolls.

 

A giggle wedged itself in my throat and I coughed it out. I had no wish to earn a detention after being offered such a privilege.

 

“Is there a desk under that?” I teased. I would swear that Lucius Malfoy let out a breath of relief at my answer.

 

“Ms. Granger, your assistance would be most appreciated,” he replied, appearing less tense.

 

I walked into his office, noticing that it contained décor similar to that I blurrily recalled in Malfoy Manor. Not as bothered by my surroundings as I thought I would be, I tucked my books onto a shelf and began organizing the scrolls by year.

 

“Don’t you have another class..?” he asked from outside of his office, looking a mite uncertain.

 

I levitated several scrolls to the pile for Second Year and then gave him my full attention.

 

“The Headmistress lets me attend whatever classes I want as long as I feel prepared for N.E.W.T.S.”

 

“Ah,” he replied.

 

I went back to work and after a few moments under his watchful gaze, shot him a curious glance.

 

“You have not missed any of _my_ classes,” he said.

 

Was he being smug? Was he waiting for an explanation?

 

“You could try assigning less work,” I grinned, ignoring his statement completely. To that, he scowled and left me alone. I listened to him prepare for his next class; pages whispered as he flipped through a book and pen tip scratched across parchment. I started reading papers as students filed into the classroom.

 

When the Professor began his lesson, I stopped what I was doing to listen. He was discussing offensive versus defensive spells and, even though I was well-versed and had my own opinions of what classified a spell, I enjoyed just listening to his justification that any spell can be used defensively or offensively. It was probably a First Year class that he addressed because about half-way through, the classroom echoed with a loud bang. I could not help but peek into the room to see how the professor handled it.

 

A little witch was at the chalkboard writing ‘I will not set off decoy detonators in class’ over and over again, by hand. Lucius had resumed his lesson. I resumed grading and trying not to fantasize about my professor.

 

~*~

 

Ginny and Luna accompanied me to Hogsmeade that night. We hadn’t sought permission but no one would have dared to stop us. We had special privileges and we abused them with alacrity. Having been key players in the war against Voldemort, not many commanded our respect – certainly not new Hogwarts professors. The Headmistress adored us and, despite her typically strict demeanor, would not bother us with such trivialities as school curfew.

 

Butterbeer flowed until the wee hours and I fancy it might have been near dawn when we stumbled back to the school. For reasons only my inebriated brain knew, I headed for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Maybe I meant to continue grading. Maybe I thought I’d left something. Whatever the case, I found the professor nodding-off at his desk, surrounded by the sea of scrolls.

 

“Whatchya doin, Professsssor?” I drawled, feeling clever.

 

Lucius leapt to his feet and drew his wand so fast that I stepped backwards. It was an unsteady step and Lucius righted me, looking completely bewildered.

 

“Ms. Granger? Are you alright? What time is it?”

 

He held me steady by my elbow as he glanced around for a clock.

 

“I’m jusht fine,” I grinned. “It’sh quiiiite late.”

 

I tried to look around for a clock, too, but ended up tangled in the wizard’s arms. I laughed, completely beyond comprehension.

 

“Merlin’s wand, you’re…” his voice trailed off as he looked down at me.

 

I smiled up at him, reminding myself not to tell him how handsome he was or how much I appreciated his knowledge. I must have done something though because he let go of me like I’d bitten him and I caught myself on the desk.

 

“Ms. Granger, you need to leave – you should be in bed.”

 

Knocking sounded at the classroom door and I thought furiously. I didn’t want to leave and I was sure that whoever was knocking would be looking for me. Lucius hurried to answer the door and I dove for the only hiding place in sight: under the desk.

 

“I’m sorry to bother you, Professor,” Luna said; “I’m looking for Hermione Granger – have you seen her?”

 

“She’s – She was here…”

 

Feet scuffed and I imagined Lucius looking around, feeling mad for not seeing where I’d gone.

 

“Oh! I think I see her on a moving staircase – sorry to have bothered you,” Luna announced.

 

I listened as Lucius made his way slowly through the classroom. Then, the classroom door creaked open and I nearly gave myself away with a hiccough. Headmistress McGonagall’s voice shook when she spoke.

 

“Please excuse my intrusion, Lucius but I’ve just had a rather disturbing owl from the Ministry.”

 

“At this hour?” Lucius asked.

 

Minerva’s step followed his into the office and I sobered just a little as he sat down. I could only make myself so small to accommodate his legs. I thought I heard him hiss when I put my hand on his shin, letting him know I was there.

 

“The Ministry seems determined to make you miserable, Lucius. They claim to have a witness that you use unorthodox punishment in your classroom.”

 

“Utter nonsense,” Lucius replied, sounding strained and distracted.

 

He wasn’t going to give me away! I stopped trying to curl into a ball and made myself comfortable. It was warm and dark trapped under the desk. Lucius’ scent permeated the little cave and I unconsciously caressed his leg.

 

“Of course it is,” Minerva said testily.

 

A hand reached in and gave me a gentle shove, clearly indicating that I should desist.

 

“Lucius, I confess to being wary of your motives at seeking a teaching position here, but you have earned my respect.”

 

Feeling playful and not a little bit uninhibited, I wedged my hands between his knees and pushed them apart. It was gratifying to hear him cough.

 

“Thank you, Minerva. Your confidence in me is humbling.”

 

I took advantage of having surprised him and slowly slid my hands up the insides of his thighs, from his knees to the intimate crux of a man. Quickly, I parted his robes and unbuttoned his trousers.

 

“We ought to investigate the source of these claims,” Minerva pressed on.

 

Lucius cleared his throat and attempted to shut me out by adjusting his robes. He shook a finger at me which only made me smirk. If he really wanted me to stop, he’d have turned me over to the Headmistress as soon as he’d sat down. Maybe all my fantasizing that he’d been flirting with me wasn’t imagined, after all.

 

“Unfortunately, I’m a wizard with many enemies.”

 

“Too right, Lucius,” Minerva replied, sounding amused.

 

“I don’t think I could single out any one student…”

 

If Lucius thought I was going to behave, he thought quite wrong. I pushed his knees farther apart and held them with my shoulders, which made maneuvering my arms difficult but so worth the trouble. He couldn’t push me back – he didn’t have the leverage.

 

“You don’t suspect Ginny Weasley or Hermione Granger..?”

 

At the sound of my name, I went still. McGonagall thought I might create false accusations about a professor?

 

“I have had the opportunity to speak with Ms. Weasley at length regarding our past. She has agreed to allow me the chance to be a professor to her, if not forgive me…”

 

I hadn’t known that. I felt my crush on the man evolve into something a little more substantial. He might actually deserve the blow I was teasing him with.

 

“And Ms. Granger..?”

 

I waited anxiously for his reply. Whatever he said would be an insight.

 

“I do not think Ms. Granger capable of that sort of deceit,” he finally answered.

 

Minerva huffed and muttered; “You might be surprised…”

 

I scowled. What did McGonagall have against me? She’d been a second mother in my early years; I thought we were close. I leaned my head against Lucius knee, almost jumping when Lucius’ hand brushed my cheek. He wasn’t pushing me away. And that little bit of comfort was quite telling… Was I right to interpret his interested glances and nervous demeanor as warm feelings? The sort that a professor should never have for a student…

 

I directed Lucius’ hand to my mouth and tongued his fingertips.

 

“Are you alright, Lucius?”

 

“My apologies, Minerva. I haven’t yet seen my bed.”

 

I smirked, wondering what sort of face he’d made, and maneuvered onto my knees. He was in for a shock.

 

“Well, I won’t keep you much longer,” Minerva began.

 

My hands made short work of locating his pants and already engorged erection. So, Professor Malfoy was enjoying keeping me a secret under his desk…

 

“Just know that I will stand beside you, Lucius. You’ve proven yourself to me.”

 

I rewarded him by sucking his warm cock as deep into my mouth as I could manage.

 

Lucius made a choking sound and began coughing. One of his hands fisted in my hair.

 

“Thank you, Minerva,” he gurgled. “Good night.”

 

The witch must have left because Lucius’ chair slid out from under the desk and I went with him, gripping his robes. I wasn’t about to stop. Instead, I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock and went to work, creating a vacuum in my mouth.

 

Lucius hissed and groaned. “Stop, stop… You’re… You’re… Merlin… You’ve been drinking…”

 

I ignored his words because his hands were tight in my hair and on my shoulder. He didn’t want me to stop and if it weren’t for the butterbeer, I would never have approached him. Within moments, Lucius Malfoy came, muttering curses under his breath.

 

I dragged the back of my hand across my sticky mouth and steadied myself on the desk as I climbed to my feet.

 

“You ought to know better, Ms. Granger,” Lucius said darkly.

 

I lifted a brow at him, still feeling rather smug.

 

“I know spells that can do the same to you in the middle of class…”

 

I nearly came just imagining it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: Nov 2010  
> Because Mistress Malfoy said “Hermione is under Lucius’ desk” and we’re both pervs.


End file.
